


Portrait from Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts Chapter Seven: Brotherhood

by Kitty_Sama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Sama/pseuds/Kitty_Sama
Summary: A persona style portrait of Makoto in the Amestrian state military uniform
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Portrait from Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts Chapter Seven: Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BukuBuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989186) by [BukuBuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/pseuds/BukuBuku). 



I wonder what the others are doing.


End file.
